


Context - what context?!

by millygal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Filth, M/M, Oxygen Deprived Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Who cares if they have an audience?





	Context - what context?!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JJ1564](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/gifts).



> Well, this is all jj1564's fault because she posted some gifs - they were SOSOSOSO sexy it made my toes curl, and I know I already wrote a sex scene ficcage for this moment but I could NOT resist. See post for gifs ;)

I  
  
Can't  
  
EVEN!  


 

Dean may well be struggling to drag air into his burning lungs, but that isn't stopping him wrapping his tongue around the tip of Sam's dick as it fattens and fills the entire of his mouth. If this is their last moment together, the final time Dean gets to hear Sam cry out in pleasure, he's damned well going to make it count.

Sam's movements are sluggish but no less filled with want, as he feels Dean's ragged and chipped teeth raking none-too gently along the underside of his throbbing cock. It's all he can do not to dig his nails into Dean's cheek and fuck his face, force himself to the very back of his brother's throat.

The thrill of knowing Lady Toni is only just upstairs fuels Dean's lust, makes him sloppy as he almost gags and tries to cough around Sam's cock, not wanting to let the supple pink flesh drop from his saliva coated lips.

It's with a muffled roar that Sam comes, fingers wound tightly in Dean's short hair, refusing to allow him an inch.

To Dean's credit he swallows it all, relishes every twitch, and when Sam's finally finished shuddering above him, he pulls away and laps at the stray droplets of come spilling from the corners of his mouth, not willing to waste the taste.

"De-De-Dean?"

"Ye-ye-yeah?"

"We're dying, losing oxygen by the minute, and you decide to use up what we have left _sucking_ my **cock**?"

Lady Toni sits just out of sight behind the door leading into the basement, and shakes her head whilst pretending not to squeeze her thighs tightly together. "Imbeciles. The pair of them."

Her whispered words are drowned out by the sound of both brothers' broken laughter, and she scrabbles away from the door, wishing she'd brought a spare pair of knickers.


End file.
